Night of the Living Apples
started on October 19, 2018 and ends on November 2, 2018 @9am(EST) and is a Holiday Event for Halloween. It was also active from July 18, 2019 to July 25, 2019. Solo Pinkie Pie: You know... if there's one thing I don't like about how evil sentient apples came to life and took over Ponyville and are gonna conquer the rest of Equestria... Well, it's EVERYTHING! Applejack: Uh... You don't have to tell US that, Pinkie. That's why we're all hidin' down here in Fluttershy's root cellar! Remember? Pinkie Pie: Of course I do! But SOMEPONY needs to do the exposition, don't they? THIS ADVENTURE ISN'T GONNA SUMMARIZE ITSELF, BY CRIMINY! Twilight Sparkle: Um... anyway. I don't like all this, either... but I have an idea about how we can fix it. Quest #1: Really in a Jam Applejack: Did you say "turn a pony into an apple"? 'Cause I'm ready as I'll ever be to--! Twilight Sparkle: Not you, Applejack. I think we need to send Pinkie Pie. Applejack: What?! But I know apples better than any of y'all! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but Pinkie Pie is much better at sneaking -- and getting into places she shouldn't. Pinkie Pie: AND DISGUISES!!! Maybe I should get a mustache... Twilight Sparkle: (And let's be honest, Applejack: She's closer to a vegatable than you are.) Quest #2: Piece of Cake! Apple Pinkie Pie: Pssssst! Spike!!! Grown-Up Spike: Oh, no... it's one of the guards. Give it up, apple! You won't get anything out of me except my name, rank, and serial number... and I don't even have those last two things! Apple Pinkie Pie: Spike -- it's me, Pinkie Pie! I'm just disguised as an apple now -- I promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, sticka cupcake in my eye! Grown-Up Spike: Pinkie's Promise... I believe you -- now get me out of here! I'm starting to go stir-crazy already! Apple Pinkie Pie: You betcha, Spikey-Wikey! I'll just bounce up to this lock here and... Hrrrngh... Mpfff... Milestone #1: Maybe Call a Cobbler? Good Apple: It is no use, Pink Apple... Only a true apple can open that cage. Apple Pinkie Pie: Only Apples can use apple products? That seems really limiting to me... Wait. Just who ARE you, anyway? And why are you locked up like Spike? Good Apple: Call me... Good Apple. For that is my name... The force that created us... created me differently. I am not like my brother and sister Apples. I don't yearn for conquest the way they do... Apple Pinkie Pie: Okay! Good Apple: ... And they only seek war because Bad Apple is leading them. My first memory is of a battle between siblings... and then we found ourselves HERE. Apple Pinkie Pie: Okay... Good Apple: ... And while I was trying to find out WHERE we were, Bad Apple rallied my fellow Apples to his side, and... Quest #3: A Reliable Sauce * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Good Apple: ... And so he locked me away, never to see the sun again! Pinkie Pie: ZzzzzSNRK! Oh... uh... absolutely! What an extremely long and very interesting backstory that I definitely listened to all of. Now, if we could just get back to breaking you out-- Apple Infantry: HEY! What's that pony doing with the prisoner?! Someone GET HER!!! Pinkie Pie: ... Aw, muffins. I turned back into a pony in the middle of Good Apple's story, didn't I? Quest #4: Make like an Apple Tree: Leaf! Pinkie Pie: Aaaahahahaaa! You can't stop me! You can only hope to contain me! Also -- please don't contain me! Apple Infantry: Hold it right there! You're not going ANYWHERE. Pinkie Pie: Am I, though? Your job is to keep ponies from ENTERING the camp without permission, right? Well, I'm not trying to ENTER. I'm trying to leave! Apple Infantry: Hmm... You DO have a point. Bad Apple was pretty clear! ?No one gets in." Pinkie Pie: EXACTLY! You CERTAINLY wouldn't want to overstep your authority here, would you? That way lies anarchy! Apple Infantry: ... It does! You know what? Sure! Go ahead. Quest #5: Hip, Hip, Puree! Twilight Sparkle: You made it back! But... where's Spike? Pinkie Pie: I couldn't get him free in time... I'm sorry. But I met a very different Apple who might be able to help us! Applejack: Well, that makes at least ONE Apple who doesn't wanna conquer Equestria... Y'know, I've never actually missed those vampire fruit bats before, but now I wish they'd come back. Applejack: Say, Fluttershy... Could YOU get a message to them? We could enlist them to eat up all those Apples, and-- Fluttershy: I wish I could... but I'm not sure I could even communicate with them... The only time I spoke anything close to their language was when I was one of them! Twilight Sparkle: Wait... That gives me an idea. TWO ideas, in fact! We don't need the fruit bats -- we have the next best thing! Quest #6: This "Butter" Work... Twilight Sparkle: All right... I'm all set up. How about you, Fluttershy? Are you nice and relaxed? Quest #7: Hope it's Not That Tart! Milestone #2: Look into My Pies... Fluttershy: I... do... I remember... Twilight Sparkle: Remember what happened to you? How you changed? That's still part of you. It's still there... just sleeping. We need to wake it up. Twilight Sparkle: So think about what it was like to fly at night... to be hungry for-- Fluttershy: Apple... I... I remember what it was like... What it was like to be... Flutterbat: FLUTTERBAT! Quest #8: No More Puns: Just Restraints! * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Appledrac: Okay... She's secure, but... THIS is your plan, Twilight?! Bringing back Flutterbat? How's that gonna take care of the living Apple army? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry... That's just the first half of my plan. Unfortunately, Flutterbat is too wild and too much of a monster to be truly useful... Twilight Sparkle: ...But I can use her as a template for a shape-changing spell to turn us into vampire ponies. And unlike Flutterbat, we'd still retain our personalities and intelligence. Quest #9: The Beasts Awaken... Twilight Sparkling: HahahahaHAHAA! It worked! TO THE SKIES, MY FRIENDS! Appledrac: Yes! Let's get rid of those Apples... Those delicious, DELICIOUS Apples! Rainbow Bite: You said it! I thought I liked cider before... Now, I CRAVE it! Nosfurarity: (And I finally have an excuse to wear this cape!) Drinkie Pie: Ooh! Can I turn to smoke, too?! That'd be SUPER COOL!!! Quest #10: Battle Within the Mind: Flutterbat: So... hungry... I want to FEED... I want to be FREE... Fluttershy: No... You're too wild! You need to... to control... Flutterbat: I am not control... I am HUNGER! I will... I WILL BE FREE! Fluttershy: You're nothing but an animal... but I know how to talk to animals. Flutterbat: I... I... Wait. I'm me... I'm Fluttershy! I'm the one in charge again... Well, pretty much, at least. (Even if I DID break my restraints while I was talking to myself...) Quest #11: Into the Night Sky Twilight Sparkling: It's no use... The Apples are on to us! Without the element of surprise, there are too many of them... I don't know what to do! I don't... Flutterbat: Now, my fruit bat friends! GET THEM! Twilight Sparkling: Fluttershy?! Is that you? You... you're helping us! What happened?! Flutterbat: While I was tied up, I had lots of time to think... and to fight for control over my vampire self. And I think I finally got it! Flutterbat: But best of all... Do you see that flock of vampire fruit bats? In this form, I can talk to them! And they've agreed to help us fight back against Bad Apple and his army! Milestone #3: Fly, My Pretties! Bad Apple: Fall back, my Apple army! Fall back!!! Drinkie Pie: They're retreating! We did it! YAY US!!! Uh... What do we do now, though? Grown-Up Spike: Oh -- I know! I know! There's this meteor that landed in the orchard... that's what changed the apples! I heard them talking about it when I was locked up... Twilight Sparkling: So... you're saying if we destroy that meteor, it might stop bringing new apples to life? That's a great idea! Twilight Sparkling: Now that the Apples ran off, that meteor should be unguarded, too... Let's regroup and make a coordinated assault on it as soon as we can. Quest #12: Victory...? * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Bad Apple: NO! We are not finished! We have not yet BEGUN to fight! Come, my Apple army... gather to me! If we cannot have Ponyville... Mighty Apples: ... WE WILL DESTROY PONYVILLE! Grown-Up Spike: Whoa... Bad Apple combined all of the other Apples into a giant, sort of... familiar-looking, strangely handsome Apple thing! With him in the middle! Twilight Sparkling: That thing is HUGE! What do we do now?! Good Apple: One thing's for sure: You have to get rid of that meteor before it's too late! That's the only way we can be sure that it doesn't create any more Apples ever again... Quest #13: It came From Out There... Quest #14: Look Within... Mighty Apples: RUN! RUN BEFORE THE MIGHT OF BAD APPLE!!! Good Apple: Wait... I've got it! ALL the Apples are in that giant monster... so if someone can switch ME with Bad Apple, I should be able to influence the other Apples to stop destroying everything! Rainbow Bite: Ooh! I call dibs! That monster won't know what hit it... aside from my trademark Sonic Rainboom and ponies doubtlessly chanting my name. Milestone #4: Long Night's End Community Community Helpers Gallery Night of the Living Apples Event Ad.png 44525910775 96c78271c8 o.png 44716482714 412146fee3 o.png fluffy flutterbat returns yay.png 44763652964_4e0db9868b_o.png 44763653034_687c38d630_o.png Pinkie apple for sale.png Screenshot_20181026-101011.png FOR APPUL.png|Does this remind you of something? Trivia * All over Sweet Apple Acres, the player can see many living apples and Apple Soldiers wandering around. * If the player taps at Bad Apple roaming in unowned land, they may get some Bits, and occasionally a Gem. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:LTSs with Popping Bonus